Chronophobia
by Lucreace
Summary: MARVEL AU. Set in 1754 - New York. Tony Stark is called to the new world after his parents are killed in a mysterious carriage accident. What he finds there will set him on a course that he never once anticipated.
/ So, I have a really large list of prompts that I am going to use for the Marvel Universe. This one is Chronophobia - they're all based around different 'phobia's. This one said about the pair meeting in a different time. Thought I would go for this; hope the result is successful. Not sure how much of this I will actually write but here's the first chapter anyway.

The cold wind blew in off the coast. Although the sun beamed down onto the newly constructed dock, there was no warmth to it. So this was 'The New World'? The one his father had spoken so highly of. So far, all Tony could see was that it was cold, smelled rank and looked to be full of ragged, homeless folk who spoke with strange accents and looked far stranger. Another gust of wind had him turn up the collar on his frock coat. It was more than a little tempting to head back to his cabin and out of the wind; however he had to admit to being a touch curious at the city. It wasn't often one sailed into completely new lands after all; this was something to remember. It couldn't be as bad as his first impression could it?

It took forever for the ship to be docked. Tony knew it had nothing to do with the crew of the tall ship he'd sailed on. Watching them guide the hulk through some of the storms had informed him first hand of their competence. No, this current buffoonery was all the fault of the stevedores and other docksmen. He could see them now, lounging around smoking and laughing instead of making sure this ship was seen too quickly. Had the no idea who he was? He had better things to do that wait for them to stop their lollygagging!

Folding his arms across his chest, he looked back at the rest of the ship. He wanted to say he'd miss it and perhaps there was a small part of him that would. However, getting back on shore and dealing with his parent's affairs was occupying a much larger part of his mind. It had been sort of fun, he could say that at least, the sailors had been friendly and even shown him how the ship worked. No longer did it look like a mass of rigging and cloth. Now he understood what a top gallant was properly. It had also been an entertainment to think of ways to make the design more sleek and efficient than it already was. His father had long been in the shipping industry and it was something that had fascinated him since he was a boy.

Forced to dismiss his musings, he was wrenched back to the present when he heard his name shouted. He looked up into the eyes of a familiar face waiting on the other side of the gangplank. Of course, the dock hands had now done their job and they were now ready to go ashore. There was no hesitation. Stepping off the plank, he gave the crew a final, half-hearted wave before greeting his old friend, "Mr Jarvis," he said warmly.

His father's butler, his butler now he supposed, gave a nod and smiled, "Sir."

"Good afternoon," he said, unable to keep the tone as formal as was proper for greeting a servant.

"There's a carriage waiting," Jarvis said. Tony nodded, "Someone will be along to collect your belongings shortly," he added. There wouldn't be a problem with leaving them on the ship, his father owned it after all and he'd not brought all that much with him. He had no idea how long this stay would last. If he needed more things, he would just buy them!

The walk through the dock was a short one, for which he was very glad, it had smelled awful. A combination of unwashed bodies and fish, as well as the scent that was generally associated with the sea. The sooner they were away, the better.

It took just under an hour to get through the city. Despite having a top of the range carriage, which would be well known throughout the city, the traffic had been terrible. No one had made an effort to get out the way, so it was that he arrived at the huge town house in a bit of a temper. The carriage door was opened and he was about to give the footman an earful about driving slowly and the irritancy of the local populous when his words were stolen from him.

Standing on the step of the house was the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen, and he had seen rather a lot of them. Soft looking red hair was pinned up out of a perfectly shaped face. A pale blue dress hung from slender shoulders and even from this distance, he could tell she was a little on the short side. She turned her head when the carriage opened and a look of harassment crossed her face. "Jarvis, who is that?" he asked. He sure hoped that her expression wasn't caused by him.

"That was your mother's housekeeper, Ms Potts," he replied.

The housekeeper! Had his mother even mentioned her before? Of course she'd have one, everyone did. Mom had never mentioned that she was so young though, or beautiful either. "What do you mean, was?" he asked, blinking.

"All the staff are up for review, since their death of course," he said.

Of course they would be. He nodded as he stepped out the carriage. The fate of the staff was just one of the things he had to deal with now he was here. The first thing on his mind however, was procuring a hot cup of coffee and something to sit on that wasn't swaying or moving. All of a sudden, the weight of his journey and the cares he had carried with it seemed unbearable. Moving a little mechanically, he followed his father's butler to the front door and stifled a yawn.

Jarvis opened the door, however as Tony approached, he was more interested in getting a closer look at Ms Potts than anything else. At this distance, he could see her eyes were a clear blue and her face had a liberal peppering of freckles. Cute. He offered her a little smile, which she did not return. Instead her eyes held his in a slightly defiant manner before flicking away to the floor as they should. He wondered whether he should tell her that her employment was safe or whether to make her sweat a little longer. Remaining silent, he entered the house with a tired sigh. Dismissing the becoming woman behind him, he headed to the sitting room where a large pile of paperwork was waiting for him. Perhaps a rest could wait, for now, coffee would have to suffice.


End file.
